Chaotic Dreams
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Prequel to These Dreams. Twilight begins having dreams where Discord tells her that he loves her after he sees a part of Celestia in her and wants to have something he used to have with Celestia before she broke his heart. Twilight is unsure is she can love him after what he did to her and is scared what will happen if she really DOES end up loving him...
1. Chapter 1

After the ceremony held by Princess Celestia congratulating Twilight Sparkle and her five friends on the defeat of Discord and sealing him back in his stone prison, it was getting to be around ten at night as many ponies at the ceremony just had to talk to the six heroes. Twilight and Spike had finally managed to make it home to the treehouse.

"What a party tonight." Spike said with a yawn. "I'm heading straight to bed."

"Good night then, Spike. I'll be up in a few." Twilight said as she went to put a few books away after she had left in a hurry for the ceremony.

Twilight levitated the books using her magic, including The Elements of Harmony Reference Guide in which Discord had hid the Elements in. If he really wanted to take over Equestria, he really did need to hide the Elements a lot better.

Twilight laughed at the thought as it flashed through her mind. She placed the Elements reference on the shelf when she spotted a book that seemed to be in the corner, almost hiding from her. Twilight trotted over and picked up the book.

She almost let out a gasp of surprise when she read the cover of the book. The Era of Discord. She had read every book in her library at least more than once and she didn't remember having this particular title. Maybe somepony dropped it off here while she was at the ceremony. She could read it in the morning. After all, it was about Discord. It could reveal who he was and why he loved chaos so.

Twilight let out a yawn as she realized that she was plenty tried after that celebration. With the book floating behind her, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom where Spike was already fast asleep in his own bed. She placed the book on her nightstand and literally hopped into her bed.

She placed the covers over herself and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep rather quickly. She opened her eyes again to find herself in a sunlit forest on a picnic blanket.

"This is so much better. After what I had to deal with today, this is such a wonderful change of pace." Twilight spoke as she knew how to lucid dream.

Using the power of her dreams, Twilight made several books appear around her so she could read in her dreams. She brought towards her a blue book and opened it up to the first page.

"It was a bright sunny day in Canterlot when suddenly the the sky above Charity turned stormy, as if foreshadowing something." Twilight read aloud when she felt something hit her nose. "What in Equestria?"

Twilight looked up above her to see that storm clouds were forming above her, just like they did in her book.

"Hey! I didn't want my sunny day to go away! What the hay is going on here?" Twilight yelled.

"Oh Twilight Sparkle..." came a voice that sent shivers down Twilight's spine.

Twilight flipped her head to see Discord, the one she and her friends had imprisoned in stone. What was he doing in her dreams? Maybe she was still thinking about it since it just happened today, after all.

"Ok, Discord. What are you doing in my dreams? Am I still thinking about what happened today?" Twilight spoke.

"Oh, you think your own mind created me?" he laughed. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle, that's a laugh! I came here on my own, thank you."

"I really must be more bothered by this than I thought." Twilight spoke. "Ok, go away Discord. This is my dream so I created you and now you'll disappear."

Twilight closed her eyes and opened them once again, now appearing on a beach instead. Twilight smiled as she didn't see Discord anywhere in sight.

"I knew my mind was just thinking of him jut a bit too excessively. Just think of studying and you'll be fine, Twilight."

"You really think you can just rid of me that easily, Twilight?" came Discord's voice.

Twilight flipped her head to see Discord resting on a hammock that was strung up to two palm trees. He was staring back at her wearing his signature red sunglasses.

"B-But y-you're just a figment of my imagination. Go away! Leave me alone! My friends and I defeated you!" Twilight yelled.

Discord conjured up what appeared to be a martini glass filled with chocolate milk and took a sip from it. "Poor Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps I am just a figment of your imagination. Your mind has been through a lot today hasn't it?"

"Come on, Twilight! Stop thinking of him! Just focus your mind on something else and he'll go away! He's trapped in stone back in Canterlot under tight supervision! Just stop thinking about him!" Twilight hissed at herself as she threw herself to the ground and brought her forehooves to her temple in order to get her mind to stop thinking about him.

"Try all you'd like, Twilight, but I simply will not disappear from view. You just can't stop thinking about me after all that happened to you today." Discord smirked. "You might as well make the best of it."

Twilight groaned in frustration. "Fine! So much did happen today and it's reasonable that I created you so I can release some pent up anger I have against you or something along those lines."

"And what pent up anger do you wish to unleash upon me? This is your own dream, after all." Discord said as he got off the hammock and stood in front of her, not before forming a bullseye in front of himself. "Fire when ready, my dear. Unleash all your pent up anger you have against me."

Twilight stood on her hooves and looked at Discord, who was simply standing there, ready for her to do anything to him. Before she knew it, she could feel herself running at him headfirst and crash directly into the bullseye, causing it to break into a million pieces. She also slammed herself right into Discord, who fell backwards as twilight fell on top of him.

"You jerk! Why did you try to take my friends away from me? I almost left Ponyville because of you! You big, big...meanie!" Twilight yelled at him. "Why did you make me suffer? Why?"

"That's all the anger you have?" Discord said, looking at her with boredom. "You must be mad at me for more then just that. Didn't I take your precious Elements of Harmony and insult your beloved princess?"

Twilight could feel her anger boiling more. He was right. He almost took away her friends from her and he even bothered to insult Princess Celestia more than once! He stole the Elements, insulted the princess, and almost took away her friends from her. How could she not be more angry than she possibly was.

Twilight's horn glowed as she walked on top of Discord's chest and looked him straight in his mismatched eyes, hers filled with complete anger. "You are a complete jerk! You stole the Elements, almost took my friends, and insulted the princess! I ought to turn you into stone right now since this is my dream!"

Twilight brought her horn to Discord's chest as a bright light came off of it. The light was bright enough to make Twilight shield her eyes from it. Once the light dulled and faded away, Twilight noticed that she was standing on top of a stone Discord, his face frozen in the expression of a smile. Why was he even smiling anyways? Even if this was her own dream, it made no sense.

"I knew that anger was there. I knew it." Discord's voice rang out.

Twilight was still on top of the Discord statue when she felt the stone disappear and fur reappear. "W-What in Equestria is going on here? Why can't I lucid dream properly tonight?" she yelled, the anger before had all been unleashed before, now only a small amount remaining.

"Perhaps something about me is bothering you, Twilight. After all, I keep returning, do I not?" Discord asked.

Twilight stepped off of him and sat down on the sand. Though she was mad at him for all that he had done, she couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him. Discord had tried to throw Equestria into eternal chaos and he most definitely had to be stopped with the Elements. But when Twilight and her friends had finally been freed from Discord's spell and gotten the Elements, something went differently then what she thought would have happened.

The Elements of Harmony were supposed to bring harmony, correct? She thought when Discord was blasted by the Elements he might have lost his powers and then be taught what friendship truly is and how wonderful it is.

**But no.**

He was reverted back into stone once more, this time a look of horror and fear now resting forever on the statue of him. She may not have liked him, maybe she could have possibly hated him, but if he was shown the way of friendship, he could have changed for the better?

"Leave me alone!" Twilight finally screamed after a few moments of silence. "All that has happened is now the past! Just leave me alone!"

"Why are you so bothered by my presence, Twilight Sparkle? Hmm?" Discord asked as he rested his head on his lion's paw.

Why was she so bothered by him being in her dreams anyways? Sure, she would surely be annoyed that he was invading her dreams since they had just defeated him that very day. Perhaps she was so bothered so it was a sign of a guilty mind. She may have not let it on to anypony, especially Princess Celestia, but she did wonder why he was once again imprison in stone.

Was it that her and friends wanted him to be stone again so he couldn't cause any more chaos for generations to come? But weren't the Elements supposed to know the best solution that would keep harmony? Was stone the best way to keep harmony and keep him in check?

"N-No. There could have been a better way. I know there could have been a better way." Twilight muttered.

"A better way? A better way for what?" Discord asked.

"Fine! I admit it! I feel sorry for the way you were affected by the Elements of Harmony! I thought there could have been a better way for you to learn about the power of friendship! I thought you weren't going to stone once more." Twilight yelled. "That's probably why I created you in my dreams tonight. I wanted to tell you that that you can be taught about the magic of friendship and see why it's so wonderful and better than chaos!"

"I see." Discord replied with a hint of boredom.

"But since you're just in my imagination, I can't tell the real you how I feel about this whole ordeal! If I could, I would personally teach you the magic of friendship, even after all you did to me." Twilight sighed. "Even after the jerk you were, you did it because you don't know how to be friendly or kind towards another pony. You probably don't even know how to love somepony."

"Love?" Discord repeated.

"Love. I bet you've never had the chance to experience what it's like to love somepony like a family member or a friend." Twilight muttered out. "Oh, listen to me! I'm acting like you're the real Discord, but you're just in my imagination."

"Love somepony?"

"Since I need to talk to somepony about the real you, my imagination's version of you will do. I bet you've never even had the chance to love somepony romantically. Even if you did, it must have been so long ago that you forgot how to even love another. That would explain why you acted the way you did. It could have been to attract attention to yourself."

"And what do you know about loving somepony?" Discord spoke bitterly. "You've probably never even had a special somepony."

"That's where you're right. I did go on two dates with this colt I thought I liked but I was wrong. I was so young, I didn't know what I was really doing. I haven't been on a date since then. I'm a mare that's getting older and I don't want to be alone forever, even if it's just with my books. Weird how I can speak to you, my supposed enemy, in my own mind with ease. The mind is such an interesting place."

"You've never loved anypony before?" Discord asked with interest.

"Nope. I've never been 'in love' with somepony and knowing myself, I'll most likely remain an old maid for the rest of my days. Some nights I do wonder what it would be like to have somepony to hold you in their hooves." Twilight sighed as the sky above her dream beach changed to a sunset setting. "Especially around something like this. Sitting on the beach at sunset. Something like this is just meant to be shared with a special somepony."

"Perhaps you are wrong..." Discord said.

"That I'll never find my special somepony? I could be wrong, but I won't find them for quite a long time. It feels good to talk to somepony about how I feel sometimes, even if it's just in my imagination."

"Twilight Sparkle, I did love somepony once." Discord spoke.

"How could you have loved somepony? You were created by my imagination, so you're not even real at the moment. You were created by me because I felt guilty that you were turned into stone instead of anything else."

Discord walked over to Twilight and picked her up off the ground and brought her eyes to meet with his eyes. "You think I'm just your own imagining, my dear, but that's where you're wrong."

"W-What are you talking about?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"I loved somepony once but she trapped me in stone, so she took my heart with her. But when I was freed once more, I found another whose beauty shined just as powerful as her's and whose heart was more pure."

"Celestia? Are you talking about Celestia? But you're just my imagination, how could you have possibly loved anything?"

"I am NOT apart of your imagination." Discord finally admitted.

"Yes you are. The real you is trapped in stone." Twilight argued.

"Yes, but I have one thing to say to you. The mare who took away my heart the first time seemed to be recused by another. If she will accept it, I can finally begin the process of what love truly is and perhaps change my ways. Will you?"

"W-Wait, are you saying you're in love with me?" Twilight let out a small laugh. "I guess I really do feel guilty and am more lonesome than I thought."

Discord growled in annoyance. "I'm not in your imagination and I'll prove it to you."

With the finish of his statement, he slowly brought the unicorn closer to his face. Twilight realized what was going on and decided to play along since this was her own imagination. Within mere seconds, both of them connected in a simple kiss.

Twilight couldn't explain it, but the kiss seemed so real, like he was actually kissing her. Then again, she did have a powerful imagination thanks to all the reading she did.

"Twilight, wake up! It's morning!" Spike's voice rang through her mind.

Discord pulled Twilight away from her and gave her a simple look. "I'll be seeing you in your dreams, my dear." he smirked as he disappeared.

Twilight opened her eyes to be greeted by the sun's rays and Spike standing at her bedside. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat herself up right on the bed.

"Good morning, Spike. How did you sleep?" Twilight asked.

"I slept fine but I wanted to ask you about these." Spike said as he showed her what he was holding in his claws. It was a rose bouquet that seemed to have been tye dyed. "I came downstairs and these were sitting near the door. Do you know about these?"

Twilight used her magic to grab the bouquet out of Spike's claws. She quickly noticed that a small piece of paper was imbedded into the roses. She lifted the small piece of paper and read what it said.

"One mare took my heart with her while another recovered it from the first mare and is holding onto it."

If Spike hadn't been paying attention, the rose bouquet would have crashed to the floor as Twilight's magic simply only held the piece of paper as Twilight's pupils shrunk in shock.

_He...He was really there in her dreams with her? He actually kissed her?_

Twilight didn't know to be either completely scared and disturbed or somewhat happy that somepony actually loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight sat in her bed for a good five minutes with the exact same expression plastered onto her face.

He...had been there with her in her dreams? But, how was that even possible? He's trapped in stone, isn't he?

"Twilight, snap out of it!" Spike yelled as Twilight gave him a confused look. "You read a little paper from the bouquet and then just went into a state of shock. Are you ok?"

"W-What?" Twilight asked before shaking her head. "Oh, I'm alright Spike. I wasn't expecting roses from anypony, is all. It's not like I have a long list of admirers giving me love letters and chocolates here and there."

"What's that little piece of paper even say? Since it caused you to go into a state of shock." Spike asked curiously.

"One mare took my heart with her while another recovered it from the first mare and is holding onto it." Twilight read from the paper, still sounding uneasy. "Though, I'm not sure how to feel to have an admirer."

"Well, I'll be amazed that somepony actually noticed you! You stay here and read so much, I'm surprised how many other ponies even know you exist!" Spike joked which earned him a glare from Twilight. "I'm just saying, Twilight. You don't leave the library alot. Rainbow Dash has even had to drag you by the tail in order for you to get outside!"

"Well, I wish she would use a more civilized way to get me outside." Twilight groaned.

"Hey, why don't you ask Rarity how to deal with an admirer since she's already being admired by yours truly." Spike said proudly.

"I don't know, Spike. If I tell Rarity, I know she'll get all interested about it and pester me about it for hours."

"Well, shouldn't you tell somepony?"

"Well, Rarity would be the best choice since she's the most mature of us and has dealt with this kind of thing before, like you said, Spike." Twilight said as she trotted towards the door. "I guess I'll be seeing Rarity then, Spike. Want me to get anything while I'm out, Casanova?"

"No thanks, I'm fine right here." Spike said happily.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back later." Twilight said as she trotted through the open door and closed it firmly behind her.

Twilight was greeted by the warm morning air that shined down on Ponyville that morning. Twilight smiled at the sight of a brand new day but soon the thought of the dream she had pushed the admiration of a new day out of her head.

How in Equestria did Discord even manage to get into her dreams and worse, how was he able to send those roses? Those roses had to have been sent by him, there was just no other explanation. It could have easily been a prank pulled on her, but after the ceremony yesterday, all her friends were too worn out to pull anything. Even if they managed to get up this morning, the opening of the front door would have been enough to wake up Twilight anyhow since it was connected to a bell ringer after all.

But the bigger question was why her? She didn't even know the mismatched creature was even capable of loving another, let alone loving her! But why her? He tried to take her friends away from her! She almost left Ponyville because of his antics!

Perhaps he was trying to separate her friends from her so he could tell her how he felt. But why corrupt them? There couldn't have been a better way to say these type of things?

Also, wasn't he being a little fast on the ball about this kind of thing? She had barely known him for a day and during that day he was her enemy, determined to throw Equestria into an eternal state of chaos. Then again, during the course of that whenever he confronted her and her friends together, he always went directly to her. It was always her that grabbed his attention. Nopony else, just her. Sure he may have approached the others once, but he always went directly to her.

Twilight let out an annoyed sigh as the thoughts ran through her head. How did she even feel about what happened in her dream last night? She was scared, that was most certain, but she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him in a way. After all, he didn't have any friends and said the only pony he loved was Celestia. In a way, it did make sense if he had fallen in love with her since she did have some similar qualities as the Princess.

While Twilight was so into her own thoughts, she didn't realize she had come to Rarity's place until she walked headfirst into the door.

"Ouch." Twilight mumbled as she backed up as Rarity was opening the door.

"Was that you knocking at my door, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"More like crashing into it." Twilight mumbled as she ran a single hoof over the top of her head to try to reduce the pain that was now present.

"Oh, you poor dear! Get inside right now, dear! I have something that can take down the pain of the nasty bump." Rarity insisted as she went around Twilight and pushed her into the shop. "Just wait right here."

Rarity galloped into her kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from her freezer. Being held by her magic, he walked back into the main room and placed the ice pack directly on Twilight's head.

"Now, how in Equestria did you end up crashing into my door?"

"Well, I was so into my own thoughts that I wasn't paying attention..."

"Oh, what were you thinking about that got you so into it? I don't mean to be nosy but you did crash into my door because of them."

"It's alright, Rarity. I was already coming over here to talk to you about what was on my mind."

"Oh? What is on your mind, deary? As your friend, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I received this bouquet of roses just this morning and they seem to be from a secret admirer..."

The words secret admirer were enough for Rarity to look at Twilight with divine interest. "You have a secret admirer, dear? That's wonderful! Do tell me all about it!"

"Well, like I said there were a bouquet of roses waiting for me downstairs and a piece of paper embedded saying that I was the mare that recovered his heart after another took it."

"Oh! That is so romantic!" Rarity swooned. "I wish something like that would happen to me! You are so lucky, Twilight! so, do you have any ideas who your admirer could possibly be?"

"Well, no. To be honest, I don't even know how to feel about this whole situation, Rarity. I'm not even sure if I feel happy that somepony actually likes me or even scared. I've never actually been with somepony before."

"Oh dear, what is there to be scared of? I mean, I know it's different for you, but there's is nothing to fear."

"I don't even know who this pony is." Twilight spoke.

"Oh yes you do, Twilight Sparkle. You know exactly who I am." a voice rang clear in the back of Twilight's mind.

"What?" Twilight shot up in confusion.

"You know I was the one who sent those flowers to you. Don't deny by saying you don't even know." the voice laughed.

"Umm...I have to leave Rarity." Twilight said rather fast.

"But you just barely got here and you still have that ice pack on your head. What's the rush?" Rarity asked.

"I just remembered I have to do something very important." Twilight said as she removed the ice pack from her head and levitated back into Rarity's freezer. "Thanks for the ice pack, Rarity but I really must leave. Goodbye!"

Twilight ran out the shop as the door was still wide open. Twilight made her way to a bench that was that wasn't to far from Rarity's shop. Twilight hopped onto the bench and clutched her head with her hooves.

"No, no, no. I am not hearing you in my head now. You are not talking to me in my mind!" Twilight muttered to herself. "You are not there, you are not there!"

"Oh, but I am my dear. Until you accept it, I won't be leaving you at all, my dear." the voice laughed.

"Discord can't be talking to me in my mind! The guilt must be worse than I initially thought!"

"Oh, but I am, Twilight, dear." Discord laughed. "You and only you can hear me at the moment."

"B-But how is this even possible? You're trapped in stone back in the Canterlot Gardens! How can you even be talking to me?"

"Oh, you are such a simple minded pony, my dear Twilight Sparkle. Did you forget that I'm Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony?"

"I know exactly who you are. You've rubbed it in my face once before. What does your stupid title have to do with you being able to talk to me?"

"Even if I'm not there to cause it, chaos and disharmony still exist in your world. Since it's so far away from me, I cannot break free of this stone but it does give me power to project myself into the mind of others, but mostly you, my dear."

"But, what about the roses?"

"I can also send simple items as well. That isn't that hard at all. It's not like I could send a hydra after you or anything of that sort."

Twilight blinked her eyes after she realized what she was doing. She was talking to a voice that sounded like Discord in the back of her head! Maybe she was starting to snap after the guilt she felt about re-trapping him in stone. Perhaps her guilt was coming so much she was now hearing his voice in the back of her own mind. Maybe even the roses were just her those roses he said he sent, those were real. Spike was able to hold them and bring them up to her to question her about their sudden appearance next to the front door.

"Why are you bothering me? Why?" Twilight asked if she had been defeated somehow.

"It's like I told you, my dear. What I once felt for Celestia I now feel for you instead."

"But why me? Why me?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Discord said in annoyance. "You possess ideal traits I like in a mare and are so pure, the perfect pony for chaos."

"I'll never give into chaos, Discord!" Twilight yelled aloud. "I'll never give into chaos. Order and harmony is the path I will always stay on."

"Not yet, my dear, but you'll see that chaos can be a wonderful thing."

"And I'll show YOU that harmony is a even better thing."

"Of course you will, my dear." Discord said unimpressed. "But one cannot be without the other. I'll be talking to you later, my dear. Until then, arrivedeci."

With that, Discord's voice finally silenced so Twilight could feel her own thoughts begin to speak to her again. One can't live without the other? What in Equestria was that supposed to mean anyways?

Twilight suddenly remembered the book she had found lying near the door last night. The Era of Discord. Perhaps it was time to learn more about him and see what he was like in the past and what made him how he is now. And more importantly, why he keeps referring her to Celestia!


End file.
